


The Morning After

by shimmer_like_agirl



Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [2]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Banter, F/M, Fluff, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shimmer_like_agirl/pseuds/shimmer_like_agirl
Summary: Do they argue about who seduced who? They do.
Relationships: Edér Teylecg/The Watcher
Series: OTP: Hold Me By the Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1687282
Kudos: 16





	The Morning After

For the first time since her Awakening, the voices that plagued her sleep were hushed and the nightmares didn’t wake her in a cold sweat. That’s not to say they weren’t still there lurking at the edges of her unconscious. They were there, just subdued.

The sensation of waking naturally was, for lack of a better word, unnatural. Adira stretched her arms above her head and sighed with contentment, not bothered in the least when her hands came to rest on the pile of hay that had acted as an impromptu mattress the night before. True, it had a slightly musty smell, and yes, it was more than a little scratchy, but underneath her bedroll, it was leagues above the cold hard ground that had hosted her in the past few weeks.

The details of the previous evening were still fuzzy in her sleep-addled mind, but she vaguely remembered spending several hours at the tavern with her travelling companions, enjoying multiple pints of ale before heading down the road with a grateful local farmer whose wagon of precious cargo they’d saved from bandits earlier in the day. She recalled arriving at the barn where they would end up spending the night, jumping out of that wagon clutching a bottle of wine like it was an anchor that kept her from floating away. And now that she was awake, she remembered the ball of nervous energy she’d been, splitting from the rest of the group and climbing the ladder to the hayloft with Edér at her heels.

In hindsight, her nervous uncertainty had been completely uncalled for. They’d both known, even before leaving the tavern, where this would end up. Truly, the real surprise was that it hadn’t happened sooner. She laughed quietly to herself and brought her hands back down to rest against his chest, already wondering how long they could stay up here in sleepy, secluded bliss.

“Y’think if we stay real quiet up here they’ll just leave without us?” Edér asked the question in a hushed voice, wrapping an arm around her to bring her even closer.

“Doubtful.” Despite that, another happy sigh escaped her lips. “How long have you been awake?”

“Long enough to know you didn’t get woken up by one of your nightmares.” He chuckled softly and pressed a kiss against her lips. “No false modesty here so I’m gonna take credit for that.”

“Oh, you think that’s all on you, huh?” Although in all likelihood it was true, she couldn’t help teasing. “That’s a bold claim, sir.”

“I’ve been watching you thrash in your sleep every night since I met you. Now you’ve just spent the last few hours sleeping peacefully without flailing around even once.” He paused to trace a path along her jaw from ear to chin. “Now I’m no expert in all this Watcher stuff, but the only difference between last night and all those other nights...is the absolutely spectacular lovin’ you got from yours truly.”

With a delighted laugh, Adira brushed a hand against his cheek. “Such an ego! I can’t say you’re entirely wrong, but it could be a coincidence.”

“Coincidence my ass.” His playful tone belied his insulted expression. “Look, if you need more convincing, I’m willing to do a repeat performance for as many nights as it takes.” 

“As many nights as it takes?” she asked with an arched eyebrow. “Well, that’s a noble sacrifice if I ever heard one.”

“What can I say? I’m selfless. It’s just one of my many admirable qualities.”

“Dare I ask what your other admirable qualities are?”

After a silent moment of thought, he shook his head. “Right now all I’ve got is selflessness and being dynamite in the sack.” With a laugh directed at himself, he moved to press his forehead against hers. “You’ve got my brain all muddled so all I can think of is you.”

That earned an approving murmur from her as she let her eyes close, contentment washing over her. After a long period of comfortable silence, reality intruded into her thoughts. “Do you think there’s any way we can leave together gracefully out the front door? What are the odds we can get out of here without being teased?” 

“Probably not too good,” he admitted what they both already knew. “My experiences in haylofts have always ended with me jumping out the window and scaling down the outside of the barn to escape the barrel of an angry father’s gun.” He winced at the memory. “Teenage me, anyway. Haven’t done that in years. Probably break a hip now if I tried.”

“So you’re telling me I’m _not_ your first illicit encounter in a barn?” The question was asked with mock incredulity. “In the future, when I tell the story of how you seduced me I’m leaving out the part where I apparently got the Edér Teylecg special.”

“Wait... _I_ seduced _you_? You must be misremembering because I seem to recall it was you who seduced me.”

“Oh please, that’s not even remotely true! You were giving me those smouldering, sexy, bedroom eyes all night and you know it. Then as we were about to leave you bought that bottle of wine and suggested we go find somewhere private to share it.”

“You were the one who started getting all handsy in the tavern, groping me underneath the table and batting those long eyelashes at me all innocent like while you did it. And I know for a fact it was you who bought the wine. I remember you picked it up, remarked how heavy and thick it was, then you looked me dead in the eyes and said ‘it’s not the only thick and heavy thing I’ve been waiting to get my hands on’.”

She laughed at the memory that produced and didn’t attempt to deny it. “Okay but you definitely kissed me first. That much I’m sure of.”

“Because you were already unlacing my trousers and I was trying to slow you down.”

“Slow _me_ down? We were still in the wagon when you started taking your boots off and unbuckling your belt. Poor Aloth’s eyes nearly popped out of his skull, he was convinced you were going to strip down right there.”

An embarrassed flush tinged his cheeks. “Didn’t realize he was even there...had a real one-track mind last night.” 

“As the beneficiary of that one-track mind, I can tell you I don’t mind one little bit.” With a happy giggle, she wrapped her arms around his neck, revelling in their closeness. “I know we should be getting down there and preparing to leave, but I’m not ready to let this moment end just yet.”

“You won’t get any argument from me.” His arms tightened their embrace around her in affirmation. “I’ll stay as long as you want.”

“I like the sound of that.”

“So do I.”


End file.
